


Reunion

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: The last time she had seen him Theseus had been a young man, lying beside her about to fall asleep. And he was loved by her.That was not the case now.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reencontro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162636) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Dionysus spent a good deal of time before the journey reminding Ariadne that she shouldn't eat anything while she was in the underworld, and when he opened his mouth after she boarded Charon's boat she was expecting one more reminder, but instead Dionysus said :

“Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? It wouldn't be the first time I made the journey. ”

“I thank you my husband, but this is something I need to do on my own”

“Alright, as you wish”

She gave him one more kiss, and then left with Charon for Styx.

.

.

.

There was a certain beauty in the underworld, the first time Persephone had mentioned to Ariadne that sometimes during the spring she missed not only her husband, but also that place Ariadne found this a bizarre comment, but now she saw that there was a certain charm in the place, even if it was a little darker and colder than what you would normally think when speaking of beauty. And Persephone was waiting for her on the other side of the Styx, offering a hand to help her out of the boat, and smiling as she said:

“Welcome to the underworld”

"I appreciate your hospitality, my queen ... where is he?"

"Close. My husband made stones grow around his feet and his stupid friend, how much do you know under the circumstances that led them to have this punishment? ”

“Just rumors, I'd rather hear the story of your lips if you can tell me”

“Certainly… maybe he went crazy after killing his son and seeing his wife killing herself. Maybe he is just one of those people who think they can have everything they want in the world. Maybe a mix of both. But the facts are that Theseus and his friend Pirithous thought they deserved new brides, special brides, brides who were daughters of Zeus. First they went to fetch Theseus's chosen, a daughter of Zeus and Leda that has not yet flourished. Then they came for Pirithous's choice, me. It's fair to say that my husband and I didn't liked their plan very much. ”

"Um... well ...it's even more ridiculous than what I had heard"

"Yes, I suppose it is"

"The girl Theseus abducted, do you know what happened to her?"

“Don't worry she's fine. The marriage was not consumated, he left her with his mother and the girl has already been rescued by her older brothers ... my Melinoe sometimes walks with Hecate and The Destinies and according to them the girl's name often appears surrounded by chaos. But this is in the future, so far everything is fine with Helen. ”

"Good to know, now please take me to him"

.

.

.

The last time she had seen him Theseus had been a young man, lying beside her about to fall asleep. And he was loved by her.

That was not the case now.

Persephone left her alone after showing where the men were. The stones enveloped them to the torso, and they looked almost identical with their wrinkled skin and long white beards. Ariadne recognized Theseus only by his eyes, green as the Cretan Sea at dusk.

She made Pirithous sleep. And now it was just him and her again.

He stared at her for a while without recognizing her, and when he recognized him he still remained silent for a while before saying:

“You look young”

“Just an effect of ambrosia”

"So the rumors are true, you are the lover of a god"

"I am the wife of a god"

“I don't think marriage means anything to a god”

“For us it means. Not every god is Zeus or Poseidon. ”

“So why are you here? To laugh ? To boast? Or just to cry? ”

During her years she often wondered how she would react if she were in front of him, and the scenarios he spoke often were present in her visions of these encounters, but there in reality she felt like doing something completely different.

“I want to thank you”

He looked surprised, almost as much as she was feeling.

"For the minotaur?" Theseus asked.

“No, for leaving me on that island”

Theseus gave a bitter laugh.

“Fucking a god must be wonderful for you to feel so thankful for me clearing the way for him”

"Yes it is. The last decades of my life were very happy in this aspect and so many others and it all started with your decision to leave me behind. But I would be grateful even if my path had never crossed Dionysus's and my life had been one of coldness and loneliness. Look at you. You killed your son. You destroyed the life of your wives. You destroyed yourself. I am grateful to have left early ”

"Don't you think you could have made me a better man?"

"No. You would have just dragged me down with you. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart: thank you. And goodbye Theseus ”

"If you feel so grateful you could let me go"

"Do you honestly think I would challenge Hades and Persephone for you?"

"You bitc-" Theseus started to say, but Ariadne made him sleep before he could finish the sentence.

And this time she was the one who left before he awoke.

.

.

.

Ariadne hugged Persephone on the edge of the Styx River and made her promise a visit when spring came. She gave Charon an extra coin for passing through the waters. And she smiled when she saw the figure of Dionysius on the other side of the river.

She jumped off the boat and went to meet him.

"I told you not to wait, you could go see a play or to a tavern" she said.

"I know, but obedience was never one of my virtues, and I wanted to see you as soon as you returned."

"Thank you"

"So the conversation was good?"

“It was what I needed to do. Good was to see you here waiting for me ”


End file.
